


things on the mend

by charjace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, background Lydia/Izzy, sequelto my latest story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: simon's dealing with the shadowworld, and his best friend's lies





	things on the mend

**Author's Note:**

> a little bit of a 'sequel' for this fanfic [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11567271) because people wanted clary facing consequences/cold shoulder and i just love lydia and i wanted her more in it okay. give me lydia again please.... 

“Simon!” Clary’s voice called out, there was as sound of feeling hurt in it but the male didn’t turn around. He ignored her cries for him as he tried hopelessly to make his way through the Institute.  


He was lost, he admitted to himself after five minutes of not finding where he was going and feeling people’s questions eyes on him as he walked past them. No one seemed to want to help him, and he was lost in this new place. _Breathe_ , Simon’s brain supplied him as he could feel his heart starting to pick up in a panic. He must have been focusing too hard on trying to breathe that he didn’t notice that someone had stood in front of him until their hand was on his. Looking up, he saw a blonde woman with red painted lips, and a soft smile upon her lips as she looked at him.

“Simon right?” The woman asked, and Simon gave a small nod of his head. “I’m Lydia. Come with me, I’m a friend of Jace.”  


Simon nodded his head a little, and followed behind the woman - Lydia, towards the training room. That he remembers from this morning when he watched Jace and Clary going at it with staffs in hand. When they walk in, Lydia holds out a staff to him, he takes hold of it and watches as she takes one in her own hands. “What are we doing?” Simon asks, looking at the staff in his hand before looking back up at her.

“You look like you could use a distraction, and I feel like teaching,” Lydia says as she shrugs of the jacket she had on, putting it to the side and she motioned for Simon to the same. “We can talk and, spar at the same time if you want... Hit me with it.”  


Simon raised an eyebrow but swung the staff at her, eyes going wide a little when she stops it from hitting her with her own. “That is... cool. You do this for a living?”

Lydia nods her head, “I grew up doing this, now, come at me again.”

So he did, he threw himself into the activity, and it was a great distraction from the words he had exchanged with Clary, and the lies she told him in an effort to ‘protect’ him like he was some damsel in distress. Lydia didn’t start hitting back until she felt that Simon got the hang of what was going on. There were a few times in which, Simon had been knocked to the ground but he got back up - after a few moments of catching his breath. Lydia was patient with each instruction she gave Simon and they got to talking, she asked him about how he meet Jace because she wanted to hear his version. She was even patient when he would go off on a tangent, only interrupting to give in put on what he should do better and let him continue on with his story. 

When Lydia decides to call a break, Simon is revealed a little because his whole body is hurting like hell. He’s sure there a few bruises forming forming upon his body. Lydia told him that she would go get them some water, and she’d be back so he just nodded from where he sat on the floor. He took to lying on it, the floor cooling upon his sweaty body.

There were a few moments of silence before he felt someone sitting upon his stomach and he groaned at the contact. “Ugggh,” He mumbled, pushing himself up enough to see Jace.

“You did great,” Jace comments, pushing some of Simon’s damp hair back with a little smile upon his lips.  


“How long were you watching? And like Lydia is fucking good, like holy shit, are you all good like that? Even Clary? Or is it like, some are good and some aren’t kind of thing. Like you guys have special talents?” Simon rattled off, moving a finger to trace one of the tattoos - no, runes upon his arm.  


There was a soft chuckle from Jace’s lips, and he lent down to press a soft kiss to Simon’s lips, “I watched enough to know that seeing you doing that is a bit of a turn on,” There is a smirk upon Jace’s lips as he said the words, causing Simon to slap his arms before going back to tracing. “We are all trained from a young age, the exception being Clary because she grew up mundane. As for talents, I like to think I’m one of the best... and I can do this,” Jace says, linking his hands with Simon’s.

Simon watches as Jace’s eyes glow gold, and a light glow comes from one of the runes upon Jace’s stomach. It took him a few moments to realises that the pain in his body stopped being as bad as it was. “Wow... you can do that?”

Jace nodded his head, “Yeah,” His voice a little tired as he replies, and Simon frowns a little and rubs his thumb against the back of Jace’s hand.

“That’s cool, only you or do others?”  


“Only I can because I’ve got extra angel blood in my body. Hey, Clary was looking for you before, how did your talk go?” Jace asks.  


Simon’s eyes looked away, he really didn’t want to talk about but he suppose that he will have to eventually, “It went... I thought we were best friends you know. We tell each other everything you know, that we don’t lie to each other.”

“So... Like how you told her you loved her huh?” Jace muses, raising an eyebrow and laughing when Simon hits his arm.

“No... that was different, that was... gradual and by the time I realised that, we were best friends and I didn’t want to risk that,” Simon answers, a soft down turn of his lips. “But, she lied to me about where she was, what she was doing for the sake of my safety? I’m not a damsel in distress, and she... she wiped my memories. Why would she do that? So I freaked, who wouldn’t? I had just saw my best friend after like a few months and she’s like... oh these are real by the way, and I’m one of them. The supernatural is real and all that crap. Of course I freaked, but... I would have gotten around to it eventually and helped where I could.”  


“You didn’t freak when I told you,” Jace comments.  


“Well you hadn’t suddenly stopped answering my calls, and texts and were wherever you said you were. I don’t know how I reacted when she told me, I’ve got no memory of it,” Simon replies.  


“I don’t either, I left you two to talk. That was actually why I asked you for a drink I think, honestly I have no idea. But I knew that you seemed like you missed your best friend and I knew she’d come if I asked... No, before you start thinking that, no. When we first meet, we thought we were siblings - so _no!”_ Jace informs, Simons face contorts a little and Jace gives a small shake of his head. “That is a story for another day. I’ll tell you them all in time.”  


Simon gives a small nod of his head, and was about to bring his hands to pull Jace down into a kiss when Jace was pushed from off of him, and Lydia stood above him holding out a water bottle to him.

He mumbles a small thanks, and sits up downing the water and Jace stands up. “I’m going to see if Magnus is willing to give up the memories he took, if he hasn’t feed them to a memory demon.” And with that, Jace left the room and Lydia took to showing Simon the weapons they had.

* * *

It’s been almost two weeks, and he spends the time he’s not in classes learning about the Shadow World. Jace, Isabelle and Lydia being the ones to teach him because he still isn’t ready to forgive Clary just yet. He got his memories of that night back, and he remembers that Maia is a werewolf, that Luke is also one. Finding out that Alaric was one before he died.

Lydia was sitting with him, a book in his hand as he read over the writing in it. Jace and Isabelle were out on patrol, so Lydia offered to show him some books before they were going to train again. Simon liked training, he maybe a little clumsy at time, but he’s improving and that is what matters.

Simon was humming a little to himself when the door opened and in walked Clary, she saw Simon and he could see hurt flash over her face and he hated that. He didn’t want to cause that, not even after what she did.

“I’ll come back -,”  


“No, stay,” Simon says, offering a small smile to her and she returns it. “You’re still my best friend Clary, I just need you to think of me as someone who doesn’t need protecting okay. Us being back to the way we were was going to take time, anyway, you were gone for a long while.”  


“I know, and I’m sorry Simon,” Clary speaks with a soft voice as she takes a seat opposite Simon. “I’ve seen you training a couple of times, you’re going great.”  


“Hey, we will fall back into the package deal that we are. Just.. not right at this moment. Eventually, I promise you Fray.”  


“Thank you Lewis,” She replies with a grin upon her lips, before looking down at the book in front of her. A few minutes later Simon and Lydia leave to go change into something to train in.  


* * *

Simon doesn’t go out on missions, he’s not a Shadowhunter, nor is he a Downworlder, just a mundane who knows about the Shadow world, and it’s mysterious ways, and trains with their weapons for if he ever needed to use them and he hopes to God that he never does.

Three months, it’s been three months since he’s been introduced into the Shadow World, (making six months since he and Jace started dating), and Jace is coming into his room with a few cuts upon his face and arms. Simon is quick to run up to him, no matter how much he comes back like this - Simon still worries. What? He can’t help it okay.

Jace is letting out a small laugh as he looks at him, a smile gracing his lips as he presses a soft peck to Simon’s lips. “I’m fine Parker.”

“Just because you’re Captain America, out there saving the world doesn’t mean I don’t get to worry,” Simon says, smiling a little when he sees Jace healing his wounds. Simon isn’t really sure how they came up with those nicknames for each other, but he’s not complaining. “I think Clary and my friendship is better now. She’s been helping with me remembering what each rune does.”  


“That’s good to hear, are you hungry? Lydia is out buying some take-away, we were exhausted and hungry after that patrol,” Jace says, leading Simon to the bed where they sat next to each other, fingers intertwined together.  


Simon gives a small nod of his head, “Starving.”

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jace questions, his eyes looking at Simon with care.

The brunette nods his head, giving a big smile towards him, "Yeah, I'm sure. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and this is just how we've got to do it." 

Simon’s smile is infectious because Jace is smiling, and leaning in to kiss Simon upon the lips, a soft press of his lips as he lets the words, "I love you,” roll off of his tongue and ghost over Simon’s lips.

"I love you too,” Simon whispers in reply, before pulling away and walking up to take hold of the cup and drinking from it.


End file.
